


Teaching

by sp00kworm



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Baby Ghouls, Cute Baby Ghoulettes, Dad Air, Demon AU, Demon Ghouls, Fluff, Gen, Ghouleh, Ghoulettes - Freeform, Ghouls, Teacher Air, Teaching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, piano lessons, piano teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Air is an old Ghoul with a talent for Piano, and is set to be part of the Clergy's latest venture on spreading the word of Satan to the masses. Papa Nihil elists in help in teaching his new kit Ghouls the skills they need to be useful to the Clergy. These two kits are particularly mischievous, but have a knack for picking up what Air teaches very quickly.





	Teaching

Being old was hard, Air decided as he walked through the halls of the chapel, ducking through the small old doors as made his way to mass. He was early, as usual, and watched the mass flood in through the large doors, the Sisters of Sin chatting quietly as they took their seats in the pews. Air took his seat in the front row by a patiently waiting Water. The bassist greeted him with a gentle wave and slid over closer to the larger ghoul to make room for their fellow band members. Fire was the last ghoul to slide into the pew just as the Grand Papa appeared from a door to the left with a flourish, the luxurious gold of his papal robes flashing with the movement. Regally he took the steps to the speakers stand and laid an unholy bible on the stand before noisily flicking through it and addressing the mass. Air felt his eyelids sliding closed as the old man began to drone on with teachings he had heard a thousand times. He almost nodded off until he received a harsh poke in the ribs. Water snickered next to him and flicked his head towards where Papa Nihil was shaking his head at them with a small smile, still preaching the words of Satan with large hand movements. Air rubbed at his eyes through the mask and tried to stay awake as the sermon droned on. 

The Grand Papa’s sons were seated to the right of the Ghouls for the sermon and jostled with one another as it went on. The third son grinned, elbowing the middle brother and snickering as he watched his nostrils flare with anger, sunglasses over his eyes as he tried to suffer through his hang over. The eldest son ignored his younger brothers, his hands pressed together as he tried to listen to the satanic words despite his brothers fighting next to him. Air felt his eyelids begin to droop again until the sermon concluded with a clap. Water patted his shoulder and the elder Ghoul jolted awake again. He reached up for his eyes and rubbed the corners of them gently through the eyeholes of his mask. The rest of the Ghouls stood up and quickly filtered out of the side door, away from the main mass. Air stretched his back as he stood and watched the Grand Papa’s sons stand, their robes sweeping around their young bodies as they moved into the crowd, exchanging pleasantries and smiling at the Sisters. The elder Ghoul’s knees cracked as he took a few steps towards the stand. Papa Nihil took the steps down from his stand and waved the Ghoul over with a smile, his face paint wrinkling around his mouth.

Air waved to the old Papa, “Grand Papa, I hope you are doing well.” He spoke softly as he reached the man and bowed his head slightly in respect.  
“I may be older now Air, but I assure you I am quite well.” Air heard the slight wheeze in the old man’s chest with his demonic hearing but ignored it for the time being, “I have something to ask of you.” The old Papa waited for Air to nod and continued, “I would like you to act as a tutor for some of the kit Ghouls again, my friend. They are old enough now to learn to play and be useful for our upcoming ventures.” Papa Nihil smiled as walked towards the side door, Air behind him.  
“It would be an honour, Papa.” Air pressed a hand over his heart and bowed a little.  
“Good.” The old man drew the word out, “They will meet you in the hall soon.” Then the Grand Papa disappeared through the side door and left Air in the chapel alone. 

The Ghoul made his way towards the recital hall with a certain amount of nerves. It had been a long time since he’d seen or had to deal with child ghouls, and even when he had it was to hold them for some mother Ghoul while they tore flesh from the family kill. Air shook the notion from his head. These kits had been raised by Nihil for his venture, a band that would spread the word of Satan to the masses. Air hummed, his fingers tapping out a rhythm against his thigh as he closed the door to the small recital hall behind him. His shoes tapped against the wooden centre walk way as he made his way towards the raised stage with a grand piano in the centre. The slick black wood had been polished by himself that morning and Air gently ran his claws along it before pulling out the stool. Rustling sounded from the audience and the Ghoul smiled beneath his mask before pulling it free and grinning at the empty chairs. 

Softly, he tapped out a set of notes and listened. High pitched hissing replies came from the darkness and Air continued until he saw two heads poke out from by the edge of the stage. Two little female Ghouls eyed him warily with white eyes, stubby horns not yet curling back over their heads. Long hair drooped down their shoulders and Air tutted patting his lap.  
“I knew he’d send you with hair ties. That old man has never been able to do your hair has he.” The two girls scampered up the stairs to the stage and leaped up onto Air’s lap holding out scrunchies for the old Ghoul to tie their hair up with. Grumbling he placed the shorter Ghoulette into his lap first and carefully pulled his claws through the tangled black strands of her hair before pulling it all to the back of her scalp and securing it in a pony tail.  
“I want a plait, Air!” The taller Ghoulette whined and pushed the scrunchie into his outstretched hand before squirming and seating herself in his lap with her nose pointed upwards.   
Air flicked her ear, “Manners.”   
“Please can I have a plait, Air?” The Ghoulette grumbled and Air nodded before carefully combing out her locks and splitting it into three chunks for a plait. He quickly plaited the hair back and secured the end tightly. The two Ghoulettes balanced themselves on each edge of the stool and looked up at Air with big soft white eyes. His own white irises were rimmed with a black line, but these girls had no break and so had completely white eyes besides slit shaped pupils.

Air held his hands out over the keys and wiggled his fingers, “Warm ups first. What do we do?”  
“Wiggle and stretch!” The both chanted holding out their hands and wiggling their fingers before opening and closing them together to stretch them. Air nodded and did the same before scrunching them into fists. The Ghoulettes copied his movements with glee before positioning their hands over the keys.  
“I think today we will try something a bit more difficult.” Air flicked through his folder of carefully hand-written pieces before stopping over a duet and shuffling the girls to both be on the right side of him. Both Ghoulettes were already sight reading the piece and frowning at one another, talking in the strange telepathic way that they did most of the time, holding each other’s hand.   
“Now. These symbols,” He pointed to the paper, “Are crescendos and diminuendos, which mean that you play those sections louder over time or quieter over time.” Air demonstrated with small sections of the melody and the Ghoulettes looked down at his feet which pushed against the sustain pedal to lull the tune into a weaving melancholy melody. They listened closely, their hands clutched together tightly as the Air Ghoul wove a story around them in a few simple bars of the song. 

The two Ghoulettes jolted as Air abruptly halted playing and pouted as he held his hands out waiting for them to begin tapping out the music as best they could by reading along. They tapped the keys uncertainly as Air pressed the chords confidently next to them. He let them get ten bars in before correcting their hands and pointing out a few minor errors the made them restart and play the bars again, his foot pressing the pedals they could not reach yet. He repeated the process adding more and more for them to play and practice over and over until they could play the tune simultaneously, their little fingers just being able to stretch far enough to play. Air listened to his own composition and nodded along, his attuned hearing picking up the little hesitation errors every now and then. As the practice went on the Ghoulettes were soon pressing the keys expertly flicking between the trills and long notes with ease. Finally, they reached the end of the piece and Air held the sustain pedal down letting the final notes drift away, echoing softly around the room. 

The Ghoulettes giggled and cheered as they finished, and Air patted their heads as they stood up from the bench, standing himself as he shuffled his sheet music back together.  
“Come on then, lets get you back to Papa before he thinks we’ve all gone missing and comes searching madly like last time.” The Ghoulettes snickered to one another and each took one of Air’s hands as they walked down the steps to the stage and began their journey back to the leader’s residence.


End file.
